In today's world, vehicles are often equipped with a large quantity of electrical connectors facilitating assembly of modular components along an assembly line. Once a vehicle is assembled and enters service, it is desirable for the electrical connector assemblies to remain in an assembled state until they are intentionally disassembled. Unfortunately, vibration and other factors may result in premature disassembly of an electrical connector assembly. To mitigate the risk of premature undesired disassembly or disengagement of an electrical connector assembly, locking features may be incorporated into the electrical connector assembly.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have an improved electrical connector assembly providing multiple-stages of interlocking engagement between the electrical connectors that form the assembly. It would also be advantageous to have an electrical connector assembly with a and improved locking assurance mechanism that includes both primary and secondary locking features.